Inkspell in a new way
by Haladflire65
Summary: Jason is a normal boy whose favorite book series is Inkheart. Then, he gets read into his favorite book's sequel, Inkspell, and meets all of the characters for himself. Meggie, Mo, and everyone else. More detailed summary inside. MAJOR INKSPELL SPOILERS!
1. Before the Story

**A word before the story…**

I just wanted to tell you guys a little more about this story before I begin. Let me know what you think; your reviews are vital to me!

So, there's a kid called Jason. He lives in our world. Our normal world. His favorite book is, you've guessed it, _Inkheart_. But the thing is, he hasn't read the sequel yet, so he doesn't know what happens in _Inkspell_.

But then right before _Inkspell_ begins an old man reads from _Inkspell_, in our world. Jason's in the same room. The man reads a fairy out of the book, and sends Jason in. Jason understands what happened right away, and soon he makes friends with Meggie, Mo, Resa, and even Elinor. But they don't know that Jason has a copy of _Inkspell_ with him, right in his backpack.

Then all the stuff from Inkspell happens, the only difference is that Jason is in the story and he knows what will happen to everyone, thanks to his book. He tries not to change anything... but can he stand watching painful things happening to his favorite book characters?

What do you think? I'll send in the first chapter soon!


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, this is Chapter One. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter One

Jason sighed. For the hundredth time that day. Wasn't _anything_ good going to happen, just for once?  
He'd lost his lunch money. Again. _Probably Dane Matheson stole it again_, Jason thought. Dane Matheson was the school bully. There wasn't anyone who wasn't afraid of him, except for maybe some of the very popular or strong kids. Jason wasn't one of them, unfortunately.  
_I'll just skip lunch today_. Jason took out a candy bar and took a big bite out of it. Still munching, Jason wandered over to the schoolyard fence. A bookstore across the school caught his eye. There was a book displayed on it. Jason strained to see what it was. He sucked his breath in. _Inkspell_, the book was. The sequel to _Inkheart_. Jason's favourite book.  
His heart fell all of a sudden. He would do _anything _to read that book. His mum probably couldn't buy it for him. They were too poor. Just the two of them had been living together for years, in a cramped little apartment. Jason's father had died right after he was born. He and his mother were rendered poor and defenseless. Mum got a different job every other month, usually working somewhere like MacDonald's or Burger King. She earned just enough money to feed herself and her son.  
Jason suddenly felt tears clouding his eyes. Angrily, he wiped them away. Shoving the rest of the bar into his mouth, Jason turned to head back into the school. He came face-to-face with... Dane Matheson.  
"Hey, Pipsqueak!" Dane grinned. "Were you crying? Oh, where's my mummy?" He said in a high voice. His gang laughed stupidly from behind him.  
Jason felt himself shaking. "Shut up, Dane."  
Dane suddenly stopped grinning. "What did you say?" He growled, grabbing Jason by the collar.  
"I said, _shut up_." Jason said through gritted teeth.  
"Why, you-" Dane raised a great hammy fist. Jason squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end. That's when the bell rung. Dane let out a torrent of swear words and dropped Jason where he was. When Jason opened his eyes again, the gang was gone. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jason walked slowly back into the school. Only one thing was on his mind - _Inkspell_.

When Jason got home his mother wasn't in. Setting his backpack on the floor, Jason went to go grab a snack. That's when the package on his table caught his eye. A red card was set on top of it._ For Jason_, it said in an elegant handwriting. His mum's handwriting.  
Jason picked up the card._ Happy birthday! Here's a gift for you. Hope you like it! Love, Mum_. Jason had almost fogot that it was his own birthday. He set down the card on the table and took the package. It was nicely heavy. With shaking hands he unwrapped he gift. Jason gasped. For in front of him was a copy of _Inkspell_.  
Not believing his eyes, Jason looked at the price sticker on the book. $19.00.  
"How..." He trailed off by himself. He turned the book this way and that in his hands. Opening it to the first page, Jason read:

_Chapter One: Words Made to Measure_

_He has been trying to sing  
Love into existence again  
And he has failed.  
Margaret Atwood, "Orpheus 2,"_ Eating Fire

Jason had always loved those quotes. They gave him lots to think about and was a great start to each chapter.  
He had barely started the first line - _Twilight was gathering, and Orpheus still wasn't here_... when there was a knock on the door.  
Irritated, Jason went to answer the door.  
"Are you Jason Robinson?" A man, in his fifties, asked Jason.  
"Er, yes," Jason replied uncertainly.  
"Your mother is under arrest." The man suddenly said in a very police-man-like voice.  
"W-what-" Jason had never been so shocked in his life.  
"What you're holding there, young man, is stolen property. From my bookstore." The man said a matter-of-factly.  
The truth hit Jason. His mother had stolen the book. All for him.  
"No..." He whispered.  
"Yes." The man's expression hardened. "I'll wait in your house 'till she comes home."  
"She's not coming until after nine." Jason told the man. "You'll have to wait four hours."  
"Then wait I shall," the man said stubbornly. He stepped into the house. Jason had no strength left to fight him. The man sat on the sofa. Jason sat in a chair opposite of him. He held his face in his hands.  
"You like that book?" Said the man abruptly.  
"Yeah..." mumbled Jason, still not looking up.  
"So do I..." the man softly. "I have that book myself, you know," he reached into his bag and took out the exact same book. Jason was only mildly surprised. But he was very surprised when the man began to read from it.  
"'_Meggie hated quarreling with Mo. It left her shaking inside, and nothing could comfort her..._'" suddenly Jason experienced the queerest feeling. It was as if he was under a spell. He couldn't move. It suddenly hit Jason, how nice the man's voice sounded. Then... his house began to melt away. Another image became clearer - an unfamilier house, a large house. Jason realized what was happening. He was getting read into the book. Into _Inkspell_.  
Strangely, he didn't panic. Perhaps it was because he had read so much of it in _Inkheart_. Jason just clutched his own copy very tightly in his hands, in fear of losing it.  
Because, he reckoned, where he was going, it was going to be very useful.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jason's surroundings began to become sharp and viewable. He noticed, with relief, that his copy of _Inkspell_ was safely tucked under his arm. He realized, immediatley, where he was - Elinor's house.  
It wasn't hard to see the fact. There were books everywhere, and Jason could glimpse a magnificent room with high bookshelves, entirely filled with - what else? Books. Hundreds and hundreds of them. Jason was still standing there, gaping, when he noticed the open door. Two figures were inside. He recognized them both - Meggie and Resa Folchart. Jason could hardly breathe. He was really inside! Really inside _Inkspell_! He was wondering what to do - Go and say hello? Just stand there until someone found him? Jason saw it was too late to decide - because Meggie's head turned. Towards him.  
"Resa! There's a boy! Right outside my room!" Her clear voice rang through the house. Jason realized that they were talking in English. _Good thing, too,_ thought Jason. _I don't want to be trying to communicate in Italian or German. _Resa looked up and spotted him as well. Jason couldn't say a word. For Meggie was walking towards him, holding hands with Resa. Both looked exactly as he imagined - Meggie, rather tall and fair haired, Resa very similar to her daughter, except that she had darker hair. Jason stared his eyes out at them.  
"What's he doing here?" Meggie murmured. "Can he talk?"  
Jason saw Resa's hands tracing words in the air. Of course. She was mute.  
"N-no, I can talk!" Jason stammered. Meggie was staring at him, just as curiously. Jason desperately wished he had a chance to at least read a page of his book. Then he'd know what was happening.  
"Who are you?" Meggie asked rather hesitatingly.  
"Are you really Meggie and Resa Folchart?" Jason said instead.  
He saw the surprise in their eyes; Meggie's look was now slightly suspicious. She paused for a moment, as Resa traced more words in the air. Meggie spoke to her mother quietly, and turned back to Jason.  
"Where do you come from? Who are you? And how did you get here?"  
Jason began by introducing himself. He told Meggie and Resa about his life in Canada, and how his mother had stolen the book. How the old man had read him into this world. Meggie and her mother listened without interrupting. Jason saw the amazement in their eyes.  
"So... You were read into this world?" Meggie said softly. "You're saying... that me, Mo, Resa and Elinor are all inside a _book_? A book from your world?"  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Jason replied. "I loved the book you were in... it was called _Inkheart_. After Fenoglio's book."  
Meggie and Resa looked at each other, as if they were communicating silently. Jason shifted uncomfortably.  
"Do you have the book?" Meggie suddenly asked. "_Inkheart_?"  
Jason opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. His mind raced. Should he tell them yes, or no? "No," he said. "I don't." It was partly true, anyway. He didn't have _Inkheart_. He had _Inkspell_.  
Meggie was talking to him again. "Well, I think you should stay with us for now... What's your name again?"  
"Jason."  
"Jason," Meggie finished. Resa was nodding silently. Suddenly Jason remembered something. He knew what was missing from this scene.  
"Where's... where's Mo?"  
A chilling silence filled the room. "He's... he's gone away. To rebind an old book." Meggie said at last. Jason knew at once, something wasn't right in this mansion.  
"Meggie! Resa! Dinner!" Another voice rang through the house. Elinor! The eccentric old woman who was in love with books. Jason felt another jolt of excitement. Meggie rushed out the door. Resa quietly motioned Jason to follow her. She led him to an empty room. Jason made sure the book was hidden behind his back. Resa gestured towards, or at least Jason assumed, in the direction of the dining hall. Jason shook his head. He wasn't hungry. Resa merely shrugged and quietly walked out of the door.  
_At last,_ Jason thought. _Some peace and quiet so I can read. Now I can find out what in the world is going on in this story!  
_Jason sat down on the bed, opened the book, and began to read.

INKINKINKINKINKINKINKINK

Jason read until his eyes were drooping from exhaustion. Meggie, Resa nor Elinor interrupted him for about an hour, at least. Jason was just beginning to read Chapter Five - _Farid_ - when there was a rather hesitant knock on the door. Jason snapped the book shut and shoved it under the covers of the bed. He went to open the door. To his surprise, it was Darius, Capricorn's former reader, and Elinor's assistant. Basta called him Stumbletongue.  
"Er... Elinor told me to bring you these..." Darius held out some clean nightclothes. Jason took them from him.  
"Thanks, Darius." Darius jumped at that.  
"So it really is true?" the man murmured. "That you've read a book about... us?"  
"Yeah, it's true." was all Jason said. Darius nodded humbly and backed out. With a sigh Jason undressed and climbed into the bed, making sure his book was safe and sound. _Wow!_ He had thought, when he read the first few chapters of the book. _Meggie and Mo, quarrelling? That was surprising. Cornelia Funke really does know how to start her books. _That was Jason's last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep...

When Jason woke up, it was morning. Light was streaming through the windows. Birds were chirping. In one word, a fine day.  
Jason got dressed and hesitantly went out the door. All was silent.  
Almost holding his breath, Jason tiptoed down the stairs. He made his way to where the dining room was.  
There they were - Resa, Meggie, Elinor, Darius, and Farid. Farid. So the book was right - Farid had appeared the night before. Jason noticed that his feet were bandaged. Exactly as the book described.  
Jason went down the stairs. He saw that there was another chair, for him. So Elinor really did welcome him! Jason felt joy in his heart - no one had ever welcomed him in his own world. But still, he felt homesick. Naturally. He missed his mum. Jason wondered how she would be doing.  
Elinor's voice was calling up to him. "Jason! Come for breakfast!" She even knew his name! Wow.  
Jason hobbled down the stairs. He gave Meggie and Farid a shy glance and a smile. Meggie smiled back at him, Farid looked at him curiously. Elinor gave him a look of pity and, of course, interest.  
Just as they were sitting down to eat (Elinor was setting the table - bacon, eggs, toast... It made Jason's stomach growl.), when there was a ring of the doorbell. Elinor cursed under her breath, said something about the food getting cold, and went to get the door.  
"Mortimer!" was all Jason heard. Meggie and Resa ran after Elinor, Farid following them both. Jason follwed Farid.  
At the door was Mortimer Folchart. Jason's favourite _Inkheart_ character. Meggie was hugging him tightly. Other people often said that Dustfinger was the best character, but Jason had always liked Mo. Perhaps it was because Mo was the father Jason had never had. Jason never knew his dad - he had died when he was a baby.  
Mo was exactly as the book described him. He was tall. Far taller than Jason - Jason would have only come up to his shoulder. And Mo had dark hair - as dark as moleskin. He looked strong and well-muscled, although Jason knew that he was a bookbinder. _The ideal dad,_ Jason thought.  
Jason noticed that he was staring his eyes out at Mortimer. Mo saw Jason, too - standing tentatively behind Farid. Mo looked at Meggie. Meggie returned her father's glance. The two seemed to communicate with their eyes. Meggie whispered something to Mo. Mo quietly replied to her. At last, Mortimer looked at Jason.  
"So... Your name is Jason?" The first thing that Jason noticed was the man's voice - deep, rich, beautiful. No wonder he could read aloud so well. Jason shook himself.  
"Er... yes... Mr. Folchart?" Jason decided to be formal.  
"Call me Mortimer," Mo gave him a friendly smile. Jason sighed in relief. Life in _Inkspell_ wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Jason ate the breakfast in silence. He watched Mortimer give Meggie a little marbled notebook, as if he was apologizing for their quarrel. Meggie looked strangely sad. Jason wondered why. He ate his bread and cheese as he listened to his favourite book characters talk about Basta's reappearance. Apparently Elinor had gone to the police about Basta and Mortola, but of course they had done nothing to improve her mood.  
"Just as I told you," she said, working away at the cheese with her knife, "Those fools didn't believe a word I said. A couple of sheep in uniform would have listened better. You know I don't like dogs, but maybe I ought to get some after all... a couple of huge black brutes to tear Basta apart the moment he comes through my garden gate. A Dobsterman dog, yes. A Dobsterman or two. Isn't a Dobsterman a dog that eats people?" Jason had to surpress a smile.  
"You mean a Doberman." Mortimer winked across the table at Meggie. Jason noticed that Meggie looked even sadder than before. Jason suddenly felt a cold forboding in his heart. A sad main character wasn't good news. Especially with Basta on the loose...  
"So, Jason," Jason realized that Mortimer was speaking to him. His heart soared with pleasure at hearing the man's voice. "Where did you say you came from?"  
Jason told the table all about Canada, his obession with _Inkheart_, and his lonely life. He felt as if he could tell them everything.  
At the end of his story, there was a short silence. Then Elinor spoke. "The boy could surely use a few of my books... You could read them with your mother, wouldn't you think so?"  
"Yeah... that would be great..." Jason said, suddenly feeling homesick. He missed his mum. He wondered how she'd be doing...  
"Would you like to stay, or should Meggie or I read you back to your own world?" Mortimer asked Jason.  
"I dunno... Do you think you could write something? You or Meggie?"  
"I'm not sure whether I can write very well... Meggie, though, perhaps she can... Meggie?" Meggie looked up at the sound of his voice. Jason felt that she wasn't acting normally. She kept on exchanging looks with Farid. Jason wondered what was going on between them.  
"No... I'm not such a good writer..." Meggie trailed off.  
Jason just shrugged. "I think I might stay for a while. Until I can find a way to go back."  
That's when Meggie abruptly stood up. "I'm not hungry," she muttered. Then she went off in the direction of the library. Jason quickly excused himself, too. He wanted to read some more. Or, perhaps, hang out with Mortimer, Resa, Farid, Elinor, and Darius in the huge mansion. Or go exploring in Elinor's giant garden.  
Jason ultimately chose the second option.  
Mortimer didn't have any work to do that day. He and Resa stayed in one of Elinor's smaller libraries, reading, talking, or just looking out the window. Jason tried to find Meggie, but she seemed to be in her room. Jason guessed that Farid was with her. He was a little disappointed - he would have liked getting to know Meggie better. But Jason couldn't complain. For he spent his entire day with Mo, Resa, Elinor and Darius - it passed like a dream. While Elinor and Darius organized their books, Mortimer, Resa, and Jason sat and read, occasionally exchanging a few sentences. Jason hadn't been this happy for a long, long time.  
After dinner Jason went up to his room. At his bed was a backpack - Jason had asked for one, so he could safely carry his book without everyone seeing it. Taking the book out, he sat down and read -_ Resa took Farid into the kitchen...  
_

INKINKINKINKINKINK

Jason had never read so quickly in his life. The chapters flashed by - _Meggie's Decision, Meggie Reads, The Inkworld, Gone_... Jason didn't pay much attention to Dustfinger's story. He was shocked at what Meggie had done. How heartbroken her parents would be!  
As soon as Jason had found out about Meggie, he had gone to her room, knocked gently, tried the handle. Of course it was locked. And she was gone. Jason already knew that Mortimer and Resa would be terribly depressed. Jason didn't go to them. They would find out in the morning. He would spare them a few more happy hours.  
Jason plopped down on his bed, the book put away. He didn't want to read any more. He would do that later. Right now he had to worry about what would happen in the morning. Perhaps he would just try and stay invisible. Not disturb Mortimer and Resa while they mourned the loss of their beloved daughter. That was Jason's plan.  
Morning came quickly. Too quickly. Jason squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Elinor's voice ring through the house - "Breakfast!" He heard Mortimer's footsteps, he heard Elinor and Resa outside his door. As soon as he knew that they were inside Meggie's room, Jason tiptoed out of his own. He peeked into Meggie's room. Mortimer and Resa were there. Mo was holding a note in his hand, and looked positively anguished. So did Resa, her hands tracing words in the air. Mortimer quietly said something to her, and they both sat down on their daughter's bed.  
Jason quietly went down the stairs. He went into the library, where Meggie and her family loved to stay and read. There were many magnificent books there; Jason couldn't figure out where to put his eyes. At last, he took out a book entitled _Beowulf_. Elinor had told Jason that he could read any book he wanted - as long as he treated them with respect, that is. He immersed himself in the letters and pictures, forgetting all of his worries and troubles...

It was dinnertime. The mansion seemed darker than usual, and the meal was completely silent. It scared Jason. Mo acted as if all the words in the world were swallowed up when Meggie disappeared. Jason could tell that Resa had wept a great deal; Darius just looked at everyone with a sad owl-like gaze. Elinor looked cross, but Jason knew she was trying to hide her sorrow.  
Jason quietly excused himself, not that anyone would have said anything. He felt strangley exhausted. Jason fell asleep before he could even think about reading any more.

The next morning, Jason took out the book as soon as he woke up. The house was just as silent as the day before. Numbly, Jason started reading. _Uninvited Guests_...

Jason felt as if his heart was choking him. It was beating fast. Too fast. As scared as he was, he forced himself to read on, through _Fenoglio_, _The Black Prince..._ But then he got to _Capricorn's Present. _He read feverishly, taking in every word, memorizing them by heart. What particularly scared him were these words: _Mortola stared at Mortimer with such hatred that Elinior felt afraid... _Jason felt afraid, too.  
Then he read _Mortola's Revenge._ He read: _Then she turned, walked steadily up to Basta, and took the rifle from his hand..._ "No... not Mortimer... not Silvertonge..." Jason shoved the book into his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and ran down the stairs. He must warn Elinor. He must. But then, Jason had a horrible feeling that it was too late. _Not the way to think, Jason, not the way to think,_ he thought to himself. He hoped that he was right.


	5. Chapter Four

Note: I took a few lines from _Inkspell_, and added my own. I hope I didn't copy too much.

Chapter Four

When Jason got to the bottom of the stairs, he scanned the area for any sign of... anybody. The house seemed to be deserted. It was that quiet.  
That's when he heard Elinor's voice... she seemed to be talking to Darius. Jason ran towards the voices. But at the same time, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Elinor called out.  
In desperation Jason shouted."Elinor! Don't open the door!" She didn't seem to have heard him.  
Jason ran towards where he assumed the door was. God, this mansion was so big, Jason couldn't find his way to the bathroom. He didn't have much more luck this time, either.  
When Jason hit a dead end, he swore under his breath and ran the other way. Miraculously, he found the front entrance. Unfortunately, Elinor had already opened the door, and was face-to-face with Orpheus.  
"Do forgive me, Signora Loredan," Orpheus was saying, "but I've come about a book. A truly unique book. I have heard, of course, that you have a remarkable library, but I can assure you that you don't yet have this book in your collection." Jason remembered reading about this in the chapter _Uninvited Guests_.  
"Elinor! Get him out of here!" Jason screamed.  
Orpheus looked in Jason's direction. "Why, young man, I think you're one step too late." He smiled a not-so-innocent smile, and Basta appeared in the doorway, and put his hand over Elinor's mouth.  
Jason felt as if his heart was in his mouth. Basta. How much he had feared the character. Now he was seeing him for himself. "Well, my lady bookworm," Basta purred in Elinor's ear. Then he saw Jason. "Who're you?" Basta growled. Jason ran for it. If only he could warn Mortimer or Resa... He ran through the house, trying to find Mo or Resa. But it wasn't easy. When he went up to the second floor, he saw Meggie's door, covered in quotations, then Mortimer and Resa's room right beside it... Then, he saw Mo and Resa, on the first floor. Jason swore again. He ran with all his strength, down the stairs. He yelled Mortimer and Resa's names, they looked up, but Basta had came and grabbed Resa, holding a knife at her throat.  
Jason stared at the bright, sharp blade at the woman's throat. Mortimer looked shocked; Resa terrified. Then Basta spoke.  
"Boy! Come down or she dies!" Jason looked at Mortimer; he met eyes with him. _You're going to get shot!_ Jason wanted to scream. _You're my favourite character! _But that also meant revealing his secret to Basta, as well. That would be trouble.  
With no other choice, Jason went down the stairs. He made sure he still had his backpack in place, too.  
Basta let go of Resa. She ran into her husband's arms, and Mortimer hugged her tightly. But Basta grabbed Mortimer's arm, this time, dragging the couple into the living room. He motioned Jason to follow. When Jason stepped into the room, a giant man that had been standing behind him closed the door. Jason gulped, and saw Elinor, with Orpheus beside her. A large dog slobbered beside Orpheus. Darius was standing beside Elinor.  
Then Jason saw the Magpie.  
Mortola was exactly as Jason imagined her to be. She was small, but strangely menacing. She had bandages around her legs and wore all black. In one word, she looked like a magpie.  
Jason felt his legs shake with fear. Mortola looked at Mortimer with such hate that Jason felt afraid. Not for himself, but for Mortimer. He knew the man's horrible fate from the book. Unfortunately, Jason knew that he couldn't do anything at the moment. Basta had a knife and a gun. It wouldn't help Mo or anyone else if Jason got killed.  
"Hello there, Silvertongue!" said Basta in a menacingly soft voice, as he snapped open his knife in front of Mortimer's face. "And isn't this our lovely mute Resa? Excellent! Two birds with one stone. All we need now is the little witch."  
Jason saw Mortimer close his eyes for a moment, as if hoping that Basta and Mortola would have disappeared when he opened them again. But, naturally, no such thing happened.  
"Who's that?" Mortola said in a hoarse voice.  
"We don't know," Basta growled. "The bookworm claims that the boy came to this house, clothed in rags and half-starved. She took him in." Clever Elinor! Jason thought.  
Mortola looked at Jason. "Who are you?"  
"Exactly as Basta said," Jason tried not to let his voice shake. He didn't entirely succeed. "What do you want?"  
"That's going to be a surprise, boy," Basta said with a malicious smile. Without even noticing what he was doing, Jason moved closer to Mortimer, and the man put his arm protectively around him and Resa.  
"Call her!" Mortola ordered.  
"Who?" Mortimer asked, without taking his eyes off Basta.  
"Don't pretend to be more stupid than you are!" Mortola said crossly. "Or do you want me to let Basta cut the same pattern on your wife's face as he did on the fire-eater's?"  
Basta ran his thumb lovingly over the glaming blade. Jason shuddered.  
"If by 'little witch' you mean my daughter," replied Mortimer huskily, "she isn't here." Jason wanted to do something, anything. But the big man was right behind him, and Basta was watching everyone carefully.  
"Oh no?" Mortola hobbled toward him. "Be careful what you say. My legs are aching after that endless drive to get here, so I'm not feeling particularly patient."  
"She isn't here," Mortimer repeated. "Meggie has gone away, with the boy you took the book from. He asked her to take him to Dustfinger, she did it - and she went with him."  
Mortola narrowed her eyes incredulously. "Nonsense! How could she have done it without the book?" But Jason saw the doubt in her face.  
Mortimer shrugged. "The boy had a handwritten sheet of paper with him - the one that sent Dustfinger went back, apparently."  
"That's impossible!" Orpheus looked at him in astonishment. _You idiot_, thought Jason_. Of course it's possible_. "Are you seriously saying your daughter read herself into the story, using my words?"  
"Oh, so you're this Orpheus, are you?" Mortimer returned his glance, not in a very friendly way. "Then you're responsible for the loss of my daughter."  
Orpheus gave Mortimer an equally hostile look. "Is this man Silvertongue? He's lying! I'm sure of it! He's lying! No one can read themselves into a story. He can't, his daughter can't, no on ecan. I've tried it mystelf, hundreds of times. It doesn't work!"  
"Yes," said Mortimer so wearily that it tore at Jason's heart. "That's just what I thought, too. Until four days ago."  
Mortola stared at him. Jason pressed closer against Mortimer. Then she signaled to Basta. "Shut them up in the cellar!" she ordered. "And then look for the girl. Search the whole house."

Jason spent his time in the cellar in silence, leaning against Mortimer, who seemed to have grown fond of him. The whole group sat in silence among tubes of tomato puree, cans of ravioli, and all the other provision stacked on the shelves among them - trying not to see the fear on one other's faces.  
"My house isn't all that large!" said Elinor once, breaking the silence. "By now even that fool Basta should have realized that Meggie really isn't here."  
No one replied. Resa was clinging to Mortimer as if that would protect him from Basta's knife, and Darius was cleaning his already spotless glasses for the hundredth time. Jason looked into Mortimer's face. He could see all of his feelings there - fear, anxiety, anger... For the hundredth time, Jason found himself wishing that he was Mortimer's son. He really did have wild dreams.  
When Basta and the large man came to fetch the group, everyone was exhausted from sitting for hours in the cold and dark cellar. But the pair mercilessly forced the five of them up the stairs, to where Jason assumed Mortola would be waiting.  
He had to stop the horrible from happening... he had to... But how?  
Mortola was sitting in an armchair in the middle of the library. Jason shuddered once again. Mortola's evil little eyes scanned the prisoners - but Jason saw that they rested for the longest time on Mortimer.  
"My son always said revenge was a dish best eaten cold," Mortola said, "I admit I wasn't in any mood to take that advice yesterday. I'd have liked to see you all dead there and then, but the little witch's disappearing act has given me time to think, and I've decided to postpone my revenge for a while, so that I can enjoy it all the more, and in cold blood."  
"Hear, hear!" Elinor muttered from beside Jason. Basta gave her a thrust from the butt of his rifle. But Mortola had eyes for only Mortimer. Jason wanted to do something. Anything. But he just stood there. He was angry at himself for being so helpless.  
"Silvertongue! How many have you killed with your velvet voice? A dozen? Cockerell, Flatnose, and finally, your crowning achievement, my son." Mortola was acting as if it was yesterday that Capricorn had died, instead of over a year ago.  
"You evil little..." Jason muttered under his breath. Mortola turned to look at him. Basta hit him with his gun. It hurt.  
"You, boy, be quiet and be grateful that I didn't let Basta shoot you on the spot!" screeched Mortola.  
Jason had to shut up.  
"I'm going to look for your daughter in my own world, Silvertongue," Mortola turned her gaze back to Mortimer. "Then I'll give the two of you to my son as a present. There'll be more festivities, Silvertongue, but this time Capricorn will not die. Oh no. He'll sit beside me and hold my had while Death takes first your daughter, then you. Yes, that's how it will be!"  
Jason saw Elinor and Darius exchange incredulous glances. Jason felt it himself.  
"You're mad, Magpie!" Jason just had to say. "He's dead. Capricorn's dead. It won't change, even if you go back into your world." Jason knew. He had read the book. Or at least a part of it.  
"Nonsense!" screamed Mortola. "Capricorn just went away for a while! He might have died in this world, but he'll be there as long as the book exists!"  
Jason had to keep from shaking his head.  
"Orpheus!" Mortola beckoned the moon-face to her side. Orpheus took a piece of paper from the pocket of his jacket.  
"It won't be easy!" observed Orpheus. "I've never tried reading so many people over all at once. Perhaps it would be a better idea to do it one by one - "  
"No! Mortola interrupted him. "You'll read us all over at once, as we agreed.  
Orpheus just shrugged.  
"We won't make things too difficult for Orpheus." Mortola pointed her stick at Mortimer. "We're taking him with us. No one else."  
"What are you talking about?" said Elinior shrilly. "I'm coming as well!"  
Mortola just gave Elinor a very nasty look.  
Resa was clinging onto Mortimer's arm. Jason stood very close to him as well. Mortola went over to them, smiling. "Yes, little pigeon, I'm leaving you here, too!" she said, pinching her cheek hard. "It will hurt if I take him away from you again, won't it? When you've only gotten him back. After all those years..." Mortola glanced at Jason. "You get away, too!"  
Basta reached roughly for both Resa and Jason. Jason let himself get pulled away, but Resa struggled with a desperate expression. Jason wanted to tell her - _Don't worry. You're coming anyway. Not that you'd want to..._  
It was Mortimer himself who gently removed Resa's hand from his arm.  
"It's all right," he said. "After all, I'm the only one in this family who hasn't been to the Inkworld yet. And I promise you I won't come back without Meggie." Jason wanted to cry.  
"Very true, because you won't be coming back at all!" Basta mocked.  
"Well, can we begin now?" asked Orpheus. Jason hated the stuck-up, vain and foolish man. He wanted to hit him.  
"Of course." Mortola replied.  
"Hey, wait a minute!" This was the first time the large man spoke. His voice was comically high for a man of his size. Jason almost laughed. "What happens to the others when you're gone?"  
"How should I know?" Mortola shrugged. "Make the fat woman your maid and Darius your bootboy. Anything you like, it's all the same to me. Just start reading!"  
Jason prepared to struggle against Orpheus's magic and grab Resa or Mortimer.  
Orpheus cleared his throat.  
"_Captricorn's fortress lay in the forest where the first tracks of giants could be found_." The words flowed over his lips like music. "_It was a long time since anyone had seen the giants, but other and more alarming soulds haunted the walls by night..."_  
His voice was indeed beautiful, and Jason found himself mesmerized by the words. But desperation got to him, and he struggled against the magic. Everyone else was still as statues, staring at Orpheus's lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Resa moving, too. Moving towards Mortimer.  
Jason did the same. Just as their forms started to shimmer, Jason grabbed ahold of Mortimer's arm. Resa flung her arms around his neck. And they all disappeared. Jason closed his eyes. He didn't want to open them, he didn't want to see what Mortola had planned for Mortimer...  
But he figured he didn't have much of a choice.


End file.
